Gil in Trouble
An hour later, the young animal girls had just now arrived at Penelope's castle in the Forbidden Mountain. They cautiously approached the drawbridge that lead to inside of the castle. They checked, and they saw that no one was on the drawbridge. They quietly began to float across until they came to a halt when they saw Tiny Tiger on patrol on the bridge. They quickly ducked into a hiding spot as Tiny Tiger patrolled near them. He looked around, giving a thought that someone was there, but there wasn't. So he turned around to leave. Marie peeked out to see him leaving. Marie, Angel, and Nala came out from their hiding spot, minimized themselves, and went through a hole on the wall of the castle. As they got inside, they cautiously began to move, but they suddenly ran into Pinstripe Potoroo, who didn't notice them. Pinstripe Potoroo was too busy sharpening his axe. The Three Young Animal Girls then went in a different direction, but then ran into Ripper Roo, who was sleeping. They flew then ran into a terrifying gargoyle that scared them, then they ran into the other, and the other, until they completely flew off. Then they noticed noises coming from a room in the castle. They went to a window of that room to investigate, and what they found surprised them. Its appeared to be several of the "Crash Bandicoot" villains dancing around a huge fire, which is mainly a celebration due to the fact that Penelope succeeded on her curse. Then the young girl animals noticed Penelope was sitting on her throne, petting The Chameleon's back. "What a pity Prince Gil can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." Penelope said to The Chameleon. "All is said and done, my queen!" replied The Chameleon. Then Penelope got up as she and The Chameleon walked off to the dungeon as the young animal girls quietly followed them. Soon, Penelope reached the door to Gil's cell and unlocked it, and she and The Chameleon went inside. Gil was there sitting while chained to a wall with chains around his wrists and ankles. When he heard Penelope coming in, he looks up at her and glared at her as Penelope approached the high schooler. "Oh come now, Prince Gil. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true!" said Penelope. At the same time, the young animal girls appeared at the door's window watching and listening in. Then Penelope used her magic to rub her hand over the ball on her scepter and showed it to the prince. At first, the ball was just blackness, then all the sudden, it showed the tower where Susan was sleeping in the room. "Behold, King Horace's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, Princess Susan Test. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self same red-haired girl, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. A magnificent harvest moon in her hair, eyes the color of the blue sapphires. In ageless sleep, she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed ..." said Penelope, telling the prince's fate. In the imagery of the ball, it showed Gil as an old man leaving Penelope's castle. But yet, Penelope's voice actually dripped with sarcasm. "... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." said Penelope. Then Gil angrily tried to get at Penelope, but he remembered that he was still chained to the wall and growled at her. Penelope just laughed evilly. Nala charged toward Penelope in anger as she said, "Why, you mean..." But the lioness cub was held back by Marie. The Chameleon then noticed that Nala was speaking and turned towards the window. "Who's that?" asked the chameleon, looking around. But didn't see the hidden young animal girls. "It must be my imagination." The Chameleon shrugged. "Come, my pet." said Penelope, "Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts." Then she and The Chameleon began to leave. But before they did, Penelope stopped at the door and said, "A most gratifying day." Then they exited Gil's cell. Outside, Penelope locked the door and turned to The Chameleon. "For the first time in thirteen years, I shall sleep well." said the evil secretary woman. "Indeed you shall, my queen. You shall indeed." The Chameleon replied. As Penelope and The Chameleon walked away, The Chameleon suspiciously looked back, knowing that someone was there. "Now there is something you don't see every day." said the chameleon. Marie peeked out from their hiding spot and saw Penelope going to her chamber to sleep. Then the young animal girls moved into the cell and went back to their original sizes. The prince was surprised when he saw them as they approached him. He wanted to say something, but Marie said, "Shh, no time to explain". Then she and Angel started zapping Gil's chains as Nala worked on the door, zapping the locks to unlock it. By the time Gil was free, he started to move, but Marie stopped him for a moment. "Wait, prince Gil," she said. "The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue." With a whirl of Marie's wand, a shining teal shield appeared in Gil's right hand. "And this mighty sword of truth". Then she magically made a long medieval sword appear in Gil's left hand. "For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Now come, we must hurry." said Marie. Then she, Angel, Nala, and Gil began to make their way outside the cell, but The Chameleon was waiting for them. When they got out, The Chameleon screamed, "Kill that boy and those three young animal girls! ATTACK!!!" Then he ran off. The young animal girls and Gil started up the stairs. Then they came to a halt when they saw that The Chameleon had brought the "Crash Bandicoot" villains downstairs as they charged at Gil. Gil and the young animal girls ran in the other direction. At a window, Gil fought some of them, but he knew that there were too many to deal with. Gil then jumped out the window with the young animal girls following him. Angus was locked in a cage when he saw them. Gil immediately went over, unlocked the cage, and brought him out as Gil climbed onto his back. "We can't! They'll shoot us when you try to run!" said Gil. Then Dr. Neo Cortex, Nina Cortex, Tiny Tiger, Ripto, and Ripper Roo from above dropped large rocks down at him. Marie cried, "Gil, watch out!" And she used her magic to zap the falling rocks, turning them into bubbles. As they ran, Dingodile, Crunch Bandicoot, Crush, and the Komodo Brothers pulled back their bows and shot arrows at the high schooler. Once again, Marie intervened and turned the arrows into flying flowers. Gil and the others quickly ran for the exit. But ahead of them, Dr. N. Gin, Kaos, Pinstripe Potoroo, N. Trance, and Koala Kong poured hot oil down at him. Using her wand, Marie turned the oil into a rainbow. The Chameleon then started to fly towards Penelope's tower to wake his master. "Penelope! Penelope, wake up! They're getting away! They're not dead anymore!" he called. But The Chameleon was followed by Nala when she noticed. Nala tried to hit him with her magic, but she kept missing him each time. But then she hid to ambush him, and when he got near, she jumped out and zapped The Chameleon, turning the chameleon into stone just outside Penelope's door. "That'll teach you!" said Nala. Then she went back to the others. "Don't leave me here! I'm coming!" Penelope had appeared outside the door, mainly because of the loud noises. "Silence!" yelled Penelope. Then she turned to The Chameleon and said, "You, tell those fools to..." But she noticed that The Chameleon had now turned to stone. Then she noticed Gil, Marie, Angel, Nala, and Angus escaping. "No! No!" said Penelope. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs